The Mystery of Mephiles and Romance
by EverythingSonicTheHedgehog
Summary: You are the main character in this story as well as the Sonic boys, you get to choose who to date by selecting the chapters you want "Shadow 1" moving onto "Shadow 2" for example. This story mixes you up in the adventurous world of the Sonic franchise and lets you choose who gets to be the hero and the lucky man to be with you in this Mephiles Mystery ;) Knuckles is also a main
1. Introduction

**Hello! :D This is the first sonic story I've written so I'll explain how this fanfiction works:**

**This is a story where you are the main character, it will play out from your eyes as you would if you were playing a game. There will be multiple versions of each chapter, you can select the boy you wish to be paired with by clicking on the chapter selector. For example if you like Shadow start reading "Shadow - Chapter 1" and follow on to "Shadow - Chapter 2." I hope you enjoy!**

**This tale is all about romance between you and the Sonic boys, If you don't swing in that boy direction I will also write a romance between you and the girls. When you're reading this I might already have so check just in case xD Also if you love everyone or just want to read the other stories anyway, then be my guest! :D**

**All of the stories link into one another but there could be some spoilers on the way as different characters discover secrets that others won't depending on the chapter, so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters or franchise, this is purely fan made.**

BELOW ARE SUMMARIES FOR EACH OF THE STORY PATHS

**Shadow: **Till this day, our silent anti-hero remains torn by his cherished memories of Maria and her final wish for him to protect the people of earth. After a long confusion about seeking revenge on the humans, he spends his free time watching over the world Maria wished to live on. Shadow has a soft spot for strong willed humans that remind him of Maria's courage. He lives in his own thoughts and is easily angered, but he can be smooth with his deep thoughtful voice. Shadow always remembers, can you open this ultimate lifeform's heart?

**Sonic: "**An adventure is no fun if it's too easy!" Sonic's words speak volumes are you ready for the race of a lifetime, being with Sonic equals constant visits from boldy nose hair but do we mind? After all, the banter between them makes the challenge even better! Our speedy hedgehog has a cool and laid back attitude, he can also be very flirtatious and has a reputation with a lot of ladies. Although when he loves, he cares. Sonic has been adored by Amy for a long time, in Sonic Boom she seems less attached but will she watch you leap into his arms without a fight? Why don't you find out. Can you reach Sonic's speedy lifestyle or will he find you too slow?

**Espio: **Once hot headed and 'Knuckle' like, Espio became reserved in time shown through anime appearances and in games such as Shadow the hedgehog. Espio is a true ninja, focused and on target, this chameleon doesn't shy away from flirtation and someone in need of his detective skills. There's a secret being hidden and as the master of camouflage, Espio works with Victor and Charmy, to dive into this mystery. With a calming deep voice that could make anyone melt, will Espio be the one to charm you?

**Knuckles: **Knuckles is level headed and knows when a situation is serious, he's the guy that calms sonic down when he gets too confident. Brute strength is his talent but he's also very clever in a crisis, also meaning Knuckles knows when to kick back and relax with someone. However he can be gullible but that just only makes him easy to tease. This guardian of the master emerald needs somebody by his side he can trust, we will you be the one?

**Silver: **Silly Silver is a good title for this hedgehog, meeting Sonic from a futuristic place, he accused him of being the "Iblis trigger" which we later found out to be Mephiles, the evil shadow recolour ;). People don't give Silver enough credit, his psychic abilities are amazing but so overlooked. Now Silver sits back with the gang, pushed around by shadow and joins Sonic in a lot of his adventures. Blaze can put him down from time to time, what Silver really needs is someone to believe in him, will this be you?

**Have you decided? Go on pick one ;D**

**I will continue the story even if have no replies but it doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate a short review or comment :3**


	2. Shadow - Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Shadows call to help

**I will be your narrator hello :D I am basically your inner thoughts ;P I'm aiming to write a chapter for all the boys every two weeks since I'm currently working towards my A levels. I'm sorry if it's a long wait!**

On earth, it was another day on the job for you in GUN, but things were tense. Upon entering the headquarters a discovery was revealed that could mean the corruption of time itself. GUN hadn't seen an incident similar to this since the rise of Mephiles, but of course he was already sealed by team dark or was he? This mystery couldn't be handled by just GUN, thinking to yourself you decided to call Shadow over. Years ago GUN had given him a communicator after his proof of alliance between them, putting his life at risk with Sonic the hedgehog made him a heroic ally in their minds. Not far away from you was the commander patrolling the corridors, out of the corner of his eye he noticed you picking up a red and yellow communicator in your office.

"What do you think you're doing?" he screamed, bursting through the door

"Shadow has to know something about this, he was the one who defeated Mephiles," this reply made the commanders blood boil to the point where the wrinkles on his face were twitching.

"Look, we don't need to bring that devil hedgehog back into these walls,"

"I thought you were over the past commander?" you said mockingly

"Do what you wish," he spat "but I won't be the one to save you when he betrays your trust."

The door shut with a fierce bang, confusion suddenly entered your expression. What made the commander react like that? His words were very ambiguous, everyone knows about Shadow's troubling past but had something else happened between the commander and him? No matter, you decided to ignore his warning, GUN needed Shadow and fast.

Meanwhile, Shadow was speeding through a vast forest taking in the peace and enjoying the air brushing against his fur, when his communicator started to bleep. Confusion filled his mind as GUN were appearing on the other end, they hadn't contacted him for years. Stopping by a cliff side, Shadow took a deep breath staring into the large city below, he was the eyes that saw everything, waiting for an opportunity to protect and honor Maria's final wish. These words still remain to echo in his mind "Shadow I beg of you please, do it for me, for a better future, for all the people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Letting the call bleep for too long, Shadow leaned against a tree and proceeded to answer.

"What do you want?" Shadow said in his deep, cold voice

Slightly taken aback, you take a while to gather composure, "Erm- he-hello *cough* I'm an agent of GUN, we've made a huge discovery and need your help,"

"Why me, you all seem to handle things fine on your own,"

"This is serious Shadow, we think Mephiles is involved so-" Shadow interrupted

"Mephiles! Impossible"

"We've found the ruin Melphiles was sealed within but weird, unimaginable power keeps pulsating from it an-" once again Shadow began to speak

"I'll come down," so blunt yet so calm he hung up, Shadow began to head towards GUN. He was acting rude but that soothing voice makes up for it. Taking your mind away from your fantasies, you begin to prepare for Shadow's arrival.

Unlike Sonic, the way to any destination was not approached in the spotlight but between houses and across rooftops. Shadow liked to keep himself hidden, not interested by the crowds of people who supported his heroics. It didn't take him very long before reaching GUN's huge metal entrance. Guards patrolling the area nod their heads in approval to let Shadow into the main building. As soon as eye contact was made between you two, a feeling came over you that made it hard to turn away, suddenly he started to approach you.

"Since you're the only one giving me some attention, did you call?"

"Yes, sorry but we really needed you on this one"

"The memories of Melphiles are not what I want to keep, but if he's back then I have to find out how and where"

"Will you stop him?" You spoke with sudden concern in your eyes, Shadow stopped and turned to you with a serious expression,

"Messing with time as he did could of meant the end of things as we know it, he's a worse faker than Sonic, I have to"

Shadow began to walk ahead as he saw red light flash from the large room across the hall, catching up with him, you both enter a lab where the ruin is being watched over by GUN scientists.

"This here is the ruin but the light isn't purple anymore it's red, the scientists here think this a sign for Melphiles to return and we don't know what he'll do!"

Shadow walked closer towards the case where it was concealed, lifting the glass he carefully picked up the ruin to look at the finer details. He turned to face you grabbing your hand and placing it in the middle of the staff like object,

"Feel that?" He asked

"Erm-er"

"This isn't the same ruin Melphiles was trapped in, the markings are different." Shadow explained

"WHAT!" Exclaimed one of scientists "that can't be, who is it then?"

Shadow threw it back and stared into the ground while answering, "Damn, I don't know, but whatever it is will want a fight."

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of Shadows story, he won't want to romance you until you two get close, so look forward to that ;D**


	3. Sonic - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Sonic**

**I will be your narrator hello :D I am basically your inner thoughts ;P I'm aiming to write a chapter for all the boys every two weeks since I'm currently working towards my A levels. I'm sorry if it's a long wait!**

On Chao Island Cream the rabbit lives with her caring mother Vanilla rabbit in a beautiful countryside by a small primary. This school is named Chao academy where Cream attends with her best friend Cheese. As an act of kindness, Sonic offered to take Cream home once a week to spend time with her. Sonic wasn't the happiest when he had to stand still and walk Cream slowly home but her happy little face made it worthwhile. As a teacher of Cream you never missed a story about Sonic and his courage, watching him hold her hand out of the school doors always put a smile on your face. It was true would others would say, Sonic was a bit of a flirt, he'd give you a wink and a thank you for taking such good care of Cream. He was just messing around but it made you think about him nonetheless, Just a little crush you thought, as the bell for the end of class rang.

Cream started to run a little to your desk, her ears flopped around as she did so, "Miss teacher?"

"Yes Cream"

"Sonic can't pick me up today he's been really busy, can you take me home?"

"Sure Cream, I'll carry your bags for you"

"Yay!" Cream grabbed your hand and took you outside along with a very happy Cheese.

After locking up the school, you look upon the beautiful trees and flowers as you walk by all of the village houses, working full time makes it difficult to slow down sometimes and soak up the scenery. Cream skips through some of the flower beads picking individual stems and collecting them to make a small bouquet. Picking a daisy off a bush a little further away from you, Cheese stopped in his tracks.

"Cheese! What's wrong?" Cream whimpered

The Chao who always had a smile on his face had turned emotionless slowly floating into a nearby forest, seeing the panic in Cream's eyes you follow Cheese, making sure Cream is close by you. Clasping onto your waist Cream looked around feeling scared, the mass of trees made it difficult for light to reach the surface which didn't help Cream's fear of the dark. Suddenly Cheese darted for a small cave entrance, banging into the rock face, then proceeding to float in.

"No Cheese, come back," Cream screamed

"Cream it's dangerous please don-"

It was going to be too late, cream had tripped over an object which looked like a rock, although it was unusually fixed to the floor. Just as she did so, the cave entrance's door was triggered to lower towards the ground. Without thinking you leap towards Cream throwing her out of the way.

"Teacher No!" Cream cried

Suddenly a gust of wind flew towards you shaking all the nearby tree stems and just as you are about to be squashed, Sonic lifts you bridal style and lands you both safely on the ground.

"Thank you so much Sonic," you say relieved

"Don't worry about it, I heard Creams cry and knew something was wrong, you saved her, thank you"

"I had to, I couldn't see her get hurt, but Cheese is still trapped in the cave we have to help him now"

Sonic looked at you with a proud expression, powering up his spin dash he threw himself into the entrance smashing it into small pieces.

"Too easy" Sonic smirked

"Is Cheese ok?" Cream asked concerned.

Creeping deeper into the cave, all three of you could see a bright red light pulsating behind a rock filled with cryptic drawings. Sonic hesitated slightly and gently picked up this shining object on the floor, it was a ruin of some kind.

"Oh no, Mephiles?" Sonic gasped, "We got rid of him years ago, this has to be the ruin his was sealed in"

"We need to call GUN, they have all the information about last time Mephiles came by," you suggested

Cream found Cheese whimpering in the corner, with tears in her eyes she hugged the chao tightly in her arms, relieved that he is well.

"Mephiles was scary," cream whispered

Sonic grabbed a communicator out of his pocket and rang GUN headquarters, informing them on your discovery they jumped at the chance to come and collect the ruin. After some convincing Sonic decided it was best if GUN scientists had a look at why red light was pulsating out of the center, although Tails could have had a look all the same. Everyone waited around in the cave to make sure attention wasn't drawn to themselves until GUN arrived, as they did 5 helicopters approached with men and women in army gear being lowered onto the ground in front. Finding you by a signal coming from Sonic's communicator, he greeted them and talked about the discovery. Met by Knuckles and somebody else with him, Sonic tells the Echidna what happened and shows him the ruin before GUN cart it off in one of their tanks. Seeing you still in the cave, Sonic enters.

"Can I go home now Mr. Sonic?" whimpered Cream

"Don't worry Cream you wait outside for your mother," Sonic said whilst turning towards you, "Do you remember what happened with Mephiles last time?"

"Yes and it wasn't pretty, I've studied everything about the Iblis trigger and why he came to be, we all knew it couldn't have been you Sonic"

"Then come with me," Sonic asked with a wide grin on his face

"Wh-what!"

Sonic lifted you off you feet and laughed "Looks like you have no choice now, prepare for a ride," travelling at the speed of sound didn't seem like a good time but you couldn't care less, you were with Sonic to discover a mystery you were anxious to reveal.


	4. Silver - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Silver**

**I will be your narrator hello :D I am basically your inner thoughts ;P I'm aiming to write a chapter for all the boys every two weeks since I'm currently working towards my A levels. I'm sorry if it's a long wait!**

**Inspired by "Shadow759" with the pizza place, I love his videos go to YouTube and check him out!**

On the upside of town where GUN's head quarters are held, there's a little pizza place called MarioLuigis taken over and run by the detective Vector as a side job since funds were running low. A massive poster was stuck on the front door that read "Shadow the hedgehog's favourite take out is undoubtedly MarioLuigis." Vector would always make sure that Silver catered to Shadow's every demand, a 100 inch pizza for Shadows back garden, can be done. A smoothie mixed with the most perfect fruit in the world, not a problem. A pizza with every topping possible, will be sorted. Silver had one of the most challenging jobs but nobody really knew about his struggle, until one day you stepped in for a small pepperoni pizza. Being an intern for GUN you walk in with a bag around your shoulder and a pile of books held against your chest, walking up to the counter you notice Silver sulking on the phone.

"Yes Shadow, ok Shadow, whatever you want Shadow. No I ca- bu- plea- aw" Silver moped

"Excuse me?" You inquired

"One second miss" Silver sounded tired and moody

"Are you ok?"

"I'd like to say yes but Shadow's giving me a hard time"

"Shadow! You know Shadow?" you sound surprised

"Oh are you another one of those fangirl types?"

"Oh, erm, no it's just, he's coming to GUN now, they've found something to do with Mephiles and they need his help"

"Mephiles!" Silver gasped, "What's going on you have to tell me? I'll go grab your pizza and we can sit down," Silver starts to speed off near the pizza oven, "Oh wait! What did you want?" he asks while running back to you laughing.

"Just a small Pepperoni please" you chuckled as he proceeded to run off again.

Sitting down on a two person table you sort out your papers awaiting the meal, shuffling through your books you find a confidential file that is not supposed to be on your person. Curious, you take off the paper clip and peek inside. The title read 'Mephiles Project' this file contained all of the information about the discovery of the ruin and it's connection to Mephiles. Before you begin to read, Silver comes by with a steaming, hot pepperoni pizza. After exchanging polite thank you's, you draw Silver's attention to the secret file, his face suddenly lit up while he shuffled his chair towards you. The first few pages are about Mephiles' past and his unbelievable power to control time and move through it. This, Silver already knew, but the page that grabbed his attention was 25 stating the artifact found on Chao Island. According to the information, the ruin keeps pulsating red, as well as strange cryptic markings shining on the staff like object. Scientists wrote on the page that this could be a sign for the return of Mephiles, his intention unknown.

"Wow, why didn't Shadow tell me about this?" Silver said to himself

"Well he is a hedgehog of very few words" you exclaim

"Oh sorry I'm going on about Mephlies and I haven't even introduced mysef. Hi, my names Silver, are you in GUN?" Silver looked at your name tag

"Nice to meet you and yes I'm an intern though so I'm not told much. The top agents get told everything and here I am sorting out paper work"

"I know how you feel, I help out Sonic, save the day and here I am stuck in a pizza place not knowing what going on"

After a long chat of tears, laughter and general silliness, Silver turns to you and grabs both your hands.

"We should go to GUN and look at the ruin," Silver suggested with large eyes and a huge smile

"But I can't I'm only a-" before you could finish your sentence Silver interrupted

"We'll sneak in"

Silver grabbed a 2D cardboard cut out of himself from his locker and placed it at the cashpoint. You qucikly run out of MarioLuigis towards GUN's main building. Before reaching the entrance, you notice Shadow about to leave the building with a GUN agent. Darting to the side of the building both of you peer over and spy on them.

"Oh no Shadow must be on his way to MarioLuigis" Silver whispered

"Yes but this is our chance to get in look away and sweep in behind them as they leave"

As soon as the coast is clear, you both dart in perfectly unseen. Entering the building you realize there's no signs or a map to show you where to go and since this project is private there's no way anyone would lead you to it. To your luck a large group of scientists are leaning by the front desk talking to the secretary.

Silver turned to you and said "One of them just said the ruin"

"We should hang out by the water cooler and follow them when they move."

"It looks like they're all over that girl, we might be here for hours"

Suddenly Silver gets up on a table nearby and shouts "The ruin has been kidnapped." Shocked you pull him down

"What did you just do?" you whispered panicked

"Look they're running down that corridor lets go"

After following them, Silver pulled you into a store cupboard near a large room that contained the ruin. After the scientists left angry and confused, this was the time to sneak past them and slide into the big lab. Laid in a glass chamber, the ruin flashed a deep red making a small noise that sounded like a chaos emerald powering a ship. Slowly approaching the staff like object, Silvers expression became serious.

"I would remember this ruin anywhere, I witnessed my home being destroyed everything I learned to love turned into nothing. I always feared when I saw it again all of my memories would come flooding back at once. But they're not. This isn't where the Iblis trigger is held, this is something different.

**I'm trying to make the story gender neutral so by 'fangirl type' I just mean a person that obsesses over Shadow, doesn't matter boy or girl ;P**


	5. Knuckles - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Knuckles**

**I will be your narrator hello :D I am basically your inner thoughts ;P I'm aiming to write a chapter for all the boys every two weeks since I'm currently working towards my A levels. I'm sorry if it's a long wait!**

Landing on Angel Island in your spy gear, you receive an incoming transmission from your commander, "agent 9 we've discovered a signal close to your location, it seems there is a large amount of strange power and it doesn't look good. Immediately you take off your backpack specially prepared for missions and pull out a device which tracks areas with high energy. Following orders, you make a journey through the Island trying to follow the beeping of your tracker. After hours of searching your legs grow tired, before you have time to lose hope, 5 steps ahead, the trackers beeping quickens. As you look up you see a large green gem beautiful in colour and generating immense power. The sunlight reflected off the emerald which made it hard to see, the size was incredible, you hadn't seen anything like it. The only thing you've seen in the entire day, this had to be it! Working at a secret organisation called the 'DarkArts' you work as a spy, trying to uncover a mystery GUN was investigating.

Entering a beautifully decorated shine like area, you quickly run up to the glorious gem and prepare to scan the energy erupting from it. Without knowing, a red echidna was sleeping against a pillar beside the emerald. Before you could get away, he opened one eye and jumped up infront of you. Crossed arms he looks at you with a frown.

"Who are you and what do you want with the master emerald?" knuckles asked

"Who am I? That I can't tell you, I've picked up something that's suspicious of great power around this area, it has to be this emerald"

"I'm sorry but you're in the wrong place, this emerald is the reason why Angel Island is afloat, it's not suspicious."

Feeling slightly embarrassed you get a call from the commander, "I'm very sorry agent 9 but we've sent you to the wrong place, you need to be on chao Island."

"Agent 9 huh" Knuckles smirked, "You're a spy, you can't fool me"

"I didn't hide it very well I don't blame you," taking off your mask to reveal your face you sigh "GUN's ahead of us in this investigation, apparently they've traced signs of a terrible recolour of Shadow the hedgehog, Mephiles is his name"

"Mephiles!" Knuckles' expression suddenly changed into worry

"Do you know about it?"

"I'm a friend of Sonic we all know" Knuckles said slightly insulted

"A friend of Sonic, that's great! I could really use some help please, you know me so who are you?"

"I'm Knuckles, nice to meet ya. I don't know if I want to leave the Master Emerald with the batgirl flying around, I just have to hope she's already rolling around in her own jewels"

An agent of GUN being a hunter shocked you but at least it was a good joke to share with the other members of DarkArts. After a bit of convincing, Knuckles decided to come with you to Chao Island. As you were both being lifted into the helicopter Knuckles was very hesitant on the ladder up and his eyes reflected his worry, once you were both safely in the back, you began to tease him.

"I didn't know a guardian of the Master Emerald could be scared of heights," you giggled

"Hey, I wasn't scared, I was just worried that you'd fall," he said assuringly

"Whatever you say Knuckles"

You both talked about yourselves, annoying the pilot with your constant laughter. During the journey you discovered a lot of Knuckles' history especially how guillible he was with Dr. Eggman, he had a lot of experience when dealing with the likes of Mephiles. Feeling glad you brought Knuckles along with you, Knuckles stepped off the helicopter as it landed and pointed to a small forest.

"If we go through here we can get to Chao Acadamy, a primary school where Sonic goes sometimes to pick up a little rabbit girl called cream," Knuckles explained.

Without questioning his logic, you head through the forest hearing voices from the distance, as you walk deeper in you notice they are GUN army soldiers talking through their radios. Knuckles also notices the Blue hedgehog in the distance.

"That's Sonic alright," Knuckles exclaimed

After kind greetings, Sonic explains the strange power is actually the ruin which Mephiles was sealed within, but for some reason it's pulsating red light from the center. He also explained about markings that constantly lit up on the staff-like object. Realising this was the object of great power, you scaned the ruin, took a few pictures and gave it back to Sonic, who returned it to GUN.

"I have to call my commander and tell her what I've found," you explain

"I feel like I'm too involved in this to just let it go," Knuckles sighed

"How about I call one of my fellow agents to guard the master emerald, i really think the commander would want you working with us"

Knuckles looked at you and smiled, "Thank you agent 9," he laughed but of course didn't chuckle. Throwing him a skinny black tight female costume you told him this is the uniform, after an angry complaint you couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so gullible Knucklehead, come on lets go back to base."


	6. Espio - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Espio**

**I will be your narrator hello :D I am basically your inner thoughts ;P I'm aiming to write a chapter for all the boys every two - three weeks since I'm currently working towards my A levels. I'm sorry if it's a long wait!**

A group of detectives, Vector, Espio and Charmy, are well known and highly recommended in their field of work. With any brilliant team there will always be competition and that's you, a member of a rival detective business. Very sneaky and known for your disguises, Espio finds enjoyment in a bit of flirtatious competition between you both. A new investigation was underway as a parent and their child entered your establishment mumbling with worried words, to calm them down you guild them to a comfy seat and ask if they want any drinks. The child had relaxed after a bag of sweets and began to explain what they had both seen,

"It was bright red and flashing" the young boy explained

"What was?" you ask confused

"We're not quite sure what it was, I was picking up my child from school on Chao Island where we live. The short cut to our little cottage is through the forest there and up ahead was a strange light shining out from the open entrance." The mother spoke with a concerned tone, "When we got closer a terrible noise was whirring, I didn't want to let my child near whatever it was!"

"Thank you for coming to us miss, we'll investigate Chao Island straight away,"

Waving them off as they leave, your team start searching up any finding's on Chao Island recently. To your luck, agents of GUN had already covered the area and taken away the strange object and are looking at it in their science labs, however they hadn't mentioned what it was.

"Agh, GUN are too secretive with us I don't like it," said a man leaning on his chair typing away. He is the leader of your group and calls himself Lee hipms, he has a very strange last name that nobody knows how to pronounce. So despite Lee always asking you to call him by his full name, you simply couldn't do it.

"I have to go out there and get some evidence," you begin to dart towards the door

"Not so fast, take your camera just in-case you find anything we need to see in that cave, oh and watch out for Espio no doubt Vector heard about this as well."

Nodding at Lee you race out of the door, camera in hand, anxious to discover the mysterious mystery of the red flashing light. Arriving at Chao Island the atmosphere was surprisingly peaceful, no doubt the citizens hadn't heard the news yet. Tired but excited, you push yourself to a large forest standing out from the other bright patches of grass and flowers. Upon entering you notice a shoe lace of yours had come undone.

"Oh no, these stupid shoes" you said to yourself, as you reached out for something to lean on you noticed that your hand was pressed against something but your hand looked as if it was hovering in thin air.

"ahhh," Espio yelled as he fell over on top of you, "erm, oops didn't think you'd notice me" blushing wildly you rush to get back on your feet and proceeded to answer him

"I wouldn't have done if my shoes did what they were told," you said looking down at your feet with frustration

"Look at you, top investigator at the scene of the crime, although I did get here first," Espio smirked

"Hey, I don't know how to take that," you say inbetween laughter

"It's my way of paying you a compliment," he said winking

"I can't let you get there first Espio, bosses orders I'm afraid, whoever gets to the cave first wins, too afraid you'll lose" you teased

"I'll take that challenge, if I win I get to take you out somewhere"

"Deal, you're on"

Despite playing hard to get a part of you wanted to lose to go with him, but your work and this discovery is on the top of your list, no doubt he'll take you out anyway, he's always been a flirt with you. Suddenly Espio disappeared as top ninjas would, starting the race. Quickly you run around all the trees, everything looks the same, confusing your sense of direction. Finding a path you notice the back of a cave from the corner of your eye, knowing that had to be it, you started to race towards it. As a result of your excitement, you didn't notice the large tree root on the ground and tripped over banging into the tree ahead. You begin in wince in pain, real oak is a painful way to end your fall.

Espio appeared with a worried expression, "Oh no, are you ok, nevermind the race, the bosses won't know if we find the evidence together, I'll carry you"

"T-thanks," you stuttered, not sure whether your struggle to speak was due to the fall or Espio holding you in his arms.

Entering the cave, you both instantly notice the many strange drawings painted into the walls appearing to be ancient, created many years ago. The first was a drawing of flames burning innocent lives, the image looked as if it was hell, the other was some sort of jail within blue paint which suggested water.

"We have to get this on camera, I wonder what it all means," You pondered

"Well the fire must have something to do with Mephiles, but I don't know what the underwater jail is" Espio explained

"Mephiles? Wasn't he captured years ago?" you asked

"Do you not know what was found here?"

"No, we never found any details,"

"Well since you've had a very bad fall, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you, take it as compensation"

"You're too good to me Espio," you giggled

"Only with you, but Mephiles has to be involved, the ruin he was trapped within was shining red in this cave, pulsating almost. Something bad is happening and I don't know if we're ready for it."


	7. Shadow - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Shadow**

**Memories Come Flooding Back**

The atmosphere became tense as the ruin's light flickered, embracing the room. The sound of it's pulsing and the rustling of scientists working was blocked out in Shadow's mind, all he could think about was his past. So many things had happened at once when he'd first awoken on earth, he felt as though he was missing something about that ruin which was staring him in the face.

"Shadow?" you asked with concern.

After a few seconds Shadow turned to face you "Thank you for bringing me here but I think I need to figure this out on my own."

"On your own? But Shadow I have access to all GUN's information, I've trained for many years, I can help you" you plead, looking at Shadow almost as if to persuade him through your own courage.

"heh, you've got that face" the corner of Shadows mouth raises slightly.

Confused, you ask "face?"

"I've seen it before, in the eyes of Maria, in the eyes of Molly and in Chris. You're not coming with me."

"Ahh I see, you think I can't handle it," you speak a little frustrated.

"I don't doubt you, Molly could fly a ship better than I could. Her foolishness lead to her death, she died to save me and Maria died because I couldn't save her. I won't let it happen again."

"You can't keep this from GUN you need me there!"

"I have this communicator, what more do I need?"

"Shadow please, I'm sorry the people you got close to had to leave but I'm not planning on risking my life anytime soon. I still have more living to do. I've worked in the office desperate for a chance to actually go out and do something that will matter. I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"Damn, you're as stubborn as Maria, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"You won't regret it!" A big grin grows on your face as you lead Shadow out of the building.

Exiting GUN, Shadow takes you to a small pizza place down town. Curious at why this dark hedgehog would want pizza, especially at a time like this, you ask "we're going in here? Didn't think you were the type to sit in a small take out with a pizza."

"Hmph thought you might say that, it's because Silver works here, it's fun to order him around," he spoke while laughing a little.

As soon as you enter you notice a 2D cut out of Silver propt up against the cash point. Shadow sighed, "He's an idiot, I bet he's skipping work because of this ruin."

"But how could he possibly find out about such a secret matter!"

"You don't know Silver, he gets himself into trouble by accident. Come on we should start looking for any leads to what this strange ruin is about if we see Silver I'll tell him to get back to work and make me a 10 feet long pizza again, that'll keep him busy."

"He made what!" you laugh shocked at Shadow's elaborate request, "You suprise me Shadow! So if that's the plan where should we go?"

"The best idea is to go where it began, the grounds where Mephiles was held, sealed in his ruin."

After Shadow had a conversation with the boss Vector, shining some light on the very still Silver hedgehog, Shadow gestures outside waiting to hear what you think of his plan. Despite this, you knew he'd manage to convince you no matter your reasoning, but he was right. In order to get all the answers we need to go to the beginning of where Mephiles came to be.

"Ok Shadow, no doubt we'll find something there, we have to!"

Using chaos control Shadow took you to a waste land of abandoned ancient buildings, broken and laying firmly in the desert ground, you could hardly make out the history of what they used to be. You could see Shadow's face deep in thought, memories of his past were trapped within every crack in the ruble that was left of this desert. At times like these you feel as though speaking would only bother him but after passing through miles of sand only made you desperate to know exactly where you were, confused of your surroundings. How did Shadow know where he was going? As soon as you began to question whether Shadow could really make out directions, he took you by the arm and pulled you to safety as you almost fell for a trap covered by sand coloured panels.

"We're close," Shadow reassured you still holding onto your arm, giving you a look as if to say 'are you ok?' Nodding, you both continue, alert by your surroundings as you come across a land structured by worn away rocks. Treading carefully, you both run past annoyingly placed traps. As Shadow moves to avoid a swinging rock, another falls in his direction, without thinking you push him over and fall also, just missing the boulder.

"Now are you glad you brought me?" You teased.

"Hmph, maybe you're starting to grow on me," Shadow smirked.

When reaching an area which appeared to be safe, you released a sigh of relief, noticing a huge temple like structure a small distance away. Shadow gestured towards it, nodding in approval at what you discovered. The entrance was daunting and made you question if you both were truly alone, slowly and carefully you entered Mephiles' home. The surroundings were unusually strange, it looked almost like a mad house, drawings and symbols filled the walls in the round temple. Shadow just stopped and scanned the room staring, you can never really figure out Shadow's feelings, his face was as stone cold as it had remained since his half smile.

"I can't make the words out and what they could mean," you thought out loud.

"The joining, is covered everywhere, the joining, if this involves Mephiles he's not planning on doing anything alone."

"Do you think he wants to find Iblis?"

"Probably that's all Mephiles wants, look there's a drawing of Solace," Shadow pointed to the back wall on the left hand side of the room. The image was large and looked so bright it could be mistaken for something holy, but you both knew Mephiles didn't have a good bone in his borrowed body. After taking a lot of pictures, Shadow tells you about the Iblis trigger being Sonic and his death.

"Sadly we don't have Elise anymore, if Mephiles re-joins with Iblis somehow I don't know how we can stop him, but I won't let him try without a fight." As Shadow had finished explaining the past, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait!" Shadow raised his voice approaching a large painting on the other side of the room, he was patient, but you could see his eyes had widened.

"Shadow what is it?" you ask worried.

"It can't be," rage filled Shadows voice.

"S-Sha-"

he interrupted "I remember, I remember now what I did all those years ago. It was there in my mind I just wanted to get rid of it."

He was staring at a drawing of an underwater jail in a bubble like shape with 10 chains covering an image of what looked like a small girl.

"Shadow, I- I don't understand" you stammered.

"I can't explain here, first we need to get to that ruin and see if it's still there."

Gliding through a set of large double doors, Shadow takes the lead while you follow quickly behind. The ruin was still sat in it's place but to your horror it had shattered into pieces.

"It's worse than I thought. No, it's exactly as I thought when I saw that painting on the wall, Mephiles is back and if he wants to rejoin with Ibis he's got a dangerous ally on his side." Shadow spoke with concern.

"Who is this ally, was it that girl in the picture but she's just a young child!"

"I'll explain once we get out of this place, we shouldn't be here any longer just in-case he returns, lets go."

**The little part about Silver is just a cheeky reference to his first chapter :P Also google doesn't think "ok" is a word, thanks google. **


	8. Sonic - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Sonic**

**There's no 'I' in Team**

Sonic ran with you in his arms to another one of his temporary homes, kept supported and efficient by his right hand fox, Tails. Working on another genius invention, it took Sonic a few calls of his name to grab his attention.

"TAILS," Sonic shouted

"Oh, Sonic!" Tails gasped "I didn't expect you back so soon, did you find anything about that strange power signal coming from one of the caves in the forest?"

"Yes thanks to our lovely assistant teacher over here," Sonic gestured to you followed by a wink and a smile.

"Nice to see you again Tails," you held you hand out for a shake, which followed by Tails handing you his left tail

"I would shake with my hands but they're covered in oil," Tails laughed in embarrassment, "You teach Cream don't you?"

"Yeah, I was walking her home when her little pet chao suddenly went in a trance"

"Really? You both have to tell me what you saw, that's really weird!"

"You might want to sit down for this one tails," Sonic pointed to the living room next to the lab.

It was unusual that Sonic would have to talk about something so seriously, to your knowledge Tails hadn't heard of anything to do with the recent rise of Mephiles so this may be a long talk. Trying to make things comfortable, you grab some cushions and place them where tails was about to sit, leaving you and Sonic sat on the sofa together about to tell your story.

"Hey bud," Sonic began "The power thingy in one of the caves we found was a ruin," he paused for a second "The ruin Shadow trapped Mephiles in"

"What bu-but he sealed him away forever right? Who could move it and why in a small cave?" Tails had so many questions flowing through his mind, this two tailed fox was extremely intelligent.

"We know just as much as you right now, GUN have taken it away from us," you said head slightly down.

"aw I wanted to do some tests," Tails sulked

Sonic put two hands behind his head and stretched out putting his legs across your lap "We don't need tests, we figure out his plans, we find him, we defeat him, we win" a grin grew on his face.

"We-" just as you were about to speak,

"BANG, it's me" Amy Rose chimed "What are you all doing in one room cramped together, something I missed?"

"Amy it's hor-" Amy interrupted yet again, but this time she stopped Tails in his tracks

"Who is this?" she raised her voice

"Erm hi, I work at the school in Chao Island," you say quietly

"Oh yes! aw you help Cream, you're fine, I like you"

Sonic shook his head as did Tails, this girl was crazy but she definitely had personality. Sonic propt himself up and began to explain what was going on to Amy also.

"So Amy, Tails found that something was up on Chao Island, I went to go find out and it's not good news"

"Oh yeah it's Mephiles isn't it" Amy calmly announced

"What! Amy how do you even find out about these things?" Tails said with a confused expression.

"Never underestimate me Tails," Amy winked and swung her hammer out of the room, taking a seat on the bean bag next to both Sofas.

In order to put their minds to rest, you thought some information on how Mephiles came to be would help, "Well look everyone, if I tell you how it all started you can probably get an idea of what Mephiles might want, being back and everything. He's the brains of the sun god solaris, his conscious mind. The Duke of Soleanna and some scientists thought it was a great idea to try and control time through him. Things don't go to plan and an explosion caused the separation of Solace into the sealing of Iblis in Princess Elise and the sealing of Mephiles in a ruin called the Scepter of Darkness. Ten years after that Shadow and Rouge got involved. Shadow found Rouge as she was infiltrating Eggman's base to find this Sceptre from GUN's instruction. Trying to get to GUN as soon as possible, they went to Kingdom Valley which was their rendezvous point. Anyway, Eggman discovered the Sceptre had gone from his base and found them at Kingdom Valley. In an effort to fight his robots the ruin smashed and out formed a cloud of purple Mephiles. He made all the robots fall to their knees and aim for Shadow, the hedgehog moved out of the way only to make Mephiles' spirit fall to the ground behind his Shadow. Then he took Shadow's form, but much more menacing."

"And then began fire and all that stuff, yeah I remember" Amy was a little quieter this time

Sonic chipped in "Well we know that Shadow didn't fall for Mephiles' reason for him to, you know, kill all the humans" he began to smirk.

"Sonic, if Mephiles wants to be Solace again wouldn't he need to trigger Iblis?" Tails questioned

"Well we're one step ahead of him because," Sonic looked to you as if he couldn't bring himself to finish

"You're the Iblis trigger" you spoke slowly as your expression looked worried staring into his eyes. Sonic sat up, ashamed of his fear. Sonic always wins, that's the way it is but when Mephiles was the enemy, Sonic had died and now he's afraid that he won't get a second chance.

There was a moment of silence before you began to speaking trying hard to think of something thoughtful you say, "hey Sonic, don't worry ok," you smiled encouragingly.

Expecting a long, dramatic pep talk on why he'll be amazing, you get Sonic to laugh and for a minute he forgot his worries. In the middle of his giggling he grabs both of your hands, "I'm going to need that throughout all this."

"What? My silly attempt to make you feel better," you shake your head as you begin to laugh also. Calming down you reassure him, "after all that I know about him Sonic, I'm not going to leave now"

They all agreed that Mephiles was going to be defeated, after a lot of big grins and a swinging hammer you all journey out to find the ancient buildings that Mephiles was last held. Not to your surprise, Eggman interrupts your path with a tiny ship built to house his humungous waist and a small army of robots below him.

"So Sonic like my new robots?" Eggman teased.

"Too easy Egghead," Sonic smirked while bashing a few.

"Fire exploders I call em," Eggman made sure there was emphasis on exploders to make them sound a lot more impressive than they appear.

"Erm that would be a great name but where do the explosions come in?" Sonic asked.

"Right abou-" Eggman was suddenly interrupted by all the robots screaming to self destruct, bang goes his 'genius' creations.

"Nice try Baldy nose hair but wouldn't Mephiles be angry that you killed me first?"

"What if I let him free just so he could Sonic?" Eggman formed an evil grin.

Amy starts speaking before anyone else can, "I bet this was all you Eggman"

"Oh Amy if only it was my genius," Eggman put on a dramatic show of self pity, "I let him go but he double crossed me, took advantage of me he did."

"ugh, why would anyone want to do that," Amy whispered to you under her breath.

"I adopted him like he was my own, though I do like his plan," Eggman grinned followed by an evil chuckle.

"Eggman you better tell me right now," Sonic's face turned serious

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, I can't spoil things now can I? However he did take some very valuable information from my grandfather's data logs. You see my grandfather did a lot of experiments up in Space Colony Ark and well lets just say Mephiles doesn't want you dead Sonic. He wants something else alive.

"What?" Sonic was extremely confused

"To get back with his oh so best friend Iblis, he needs to be able to control time. Remember years ago when the Duke wanted to be able to time travel? Well I think Mephiles is about to do a much better job."

"Oh no!" Tails spoke as something clicked in his mind, "Sonic, Mephiles must want to go back in time, back to where he was Solace again and you died."

"Oh No, we have to stop him!" Amy became tense

You turn to Sonic trying to calm him down, "From my knowledge Mephiles only wants one thing and that's Iblis. I think Tails is right"

Sonic's eyes glittered at you with hope repeating the sentence that had made him smile earlier, "Don't worry ok." You both laugh and embrace each other in a hug.


	9. Silver - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Silver**

**Eggman's Secret**

After a successful break in, a great duo of spies would have planned an escape far ahead of time. This includes realising that a care taker would lock all the doors at night, including yours. Sadly, you two were never part of any spy training and although your way in was a work of genius, unfortunately for you, it was beginners luck. It was now down to the intern and the pizza hedgehog to sneak out without anyone knowing you were there.

"Lets bash the window or break the door down," Silver suggested

"That's good and everything but erm shouldn't we try and be quiet, we might set an alarm off!"

"You have a very good point there, hold on I might be able to telekinesis the door lock," Silver concentrated all his power on the tiny lock, managing after his efforts to unlock the lab's double doors. After a deep sigh of relief something dawned on you.

"Erm Silver?" you asked with a worried tone

Silver elongated the 'e' sound expecting to hear something bad "Yes?"

"How in the world do we get back? It's so dark I can't make anything out."

"Right, I give up" Silver made a loud clinking noise taking the double doors off their hinges with his abilities. "I'm going to glide us out of here, get on the door"

"GET ON THE WHAT?" You shouted

"Trust me we'll fly out of this window, I'll use telekinesis on the door, don't worry it'll be fine. Hold my hand" Silver held out his right arm with a comforting smile on his face. It was a trustworthy smile, one that could change your worries in a split second. The warmth you felt from his glove made you forget about the height and the fear, you felt safe.

Landing in a nearby park, you were both concealed from the nightlife of the city and the noise that goes with it. Deciding you both needed a rest, Silver pointed to a large tree covered in beautiful pink blossoms which looked surprisingly nice in the dark. The wind was light but you could still hear a faint sound of the airs journey through the trees. Your attention was now on Silver, perching himself against the trunk waiting for you to join him. His hand may have been away from your grasp now but your warm feeling remains. Silver has an appreciation for a beautiful smile and he definitely hadn't seen a smile like yours before. He couldn't help but make a massive silly grin as you walked closer to sit down next to him, it had been a long time since he'd been on a crazy adventure without Shadow taking over. With you on his side, Silver lost his need to worry, Shadow seemed to bother him less now.

"We did it," Silver began to laugh in disbelief

"I haven't had this much fun in G.U.N, well, ever! Thank you Silver," you speak low smiling and rest your head on his shoulder. Silver blushed a little and carried on speaking

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have known about Mephiles. If he is involved"

"I trust that it isn't the Scepter of Darkness, you would know better than anyone," you spoke low whilst yawning

"It all happened so fast, I feel like I should say nice to meet you,"

"That's true, I'm glad I met you. I feel like I'm more confident, we better carry on discovering what that ruin is and what it's for!

"Me too, won't G.U.N miss you?"

"Well they will probably realise I'm not clocking into work everyday, I can prove to them that I'm more than just an intern, that we make a great team."

"I'd rather work with you then work with pizza. Last time I tried to work with Blaze, all she did was complain about what I was doing."

"I haven't seen Blaze here in a long time, have you heard from her lately?" you asked.

Silvers eyes grew wide and worry suddenly took over his expression, "Oh no, I haven't even checked my phone, you're right!"

Silver turns on his phone he kept tucked in his tuft of chest fur and found one new message, "Eggman *breaking up* Mephiles *more breaking up* he's h-here *static* i- *static some more* get here now Silver."

You wake up with a shocked expression, looking at each other nodding, you know what you have to do "That 2D me should last a few weeks, this is an emergency. Come on, lets show G.U.N and Shadow what we can do. First we save Blaze, then the world," Silver said encouragingly.

After a long journey of danger and an army of robots so large to count, you had grabbed Eggman's attention, he knew Silver would come to rescue Blaze and 2 weeks late as well. Eggman cackled loudly followed by an evil laugh with every bot he released, until you both came across a very tall metal robot that almost looked like omega. Staring with gormless faces, your necks hurt just trying to look at the robots face.

"Ah, so I see you like my new creation," Eggman entered the room in his normal egg shaped hover ship.

"Eggman, what have you done with Blaze?" Silver shouted in anger

"You're a bit late hedgehog, she's been fighting me for weeks now, I can't seem to get her fire ability. She's very stubborn" Eggman sounded a little defeated

"She's not going to give in to you, what do you need her fire powers for anyway?"

"This little princess," Eggman said mockingly, pointing to a cage that was dragged out into the open with an angry Blaze inside, "is going to help me give this huge robot here unlimited fire ability, so he can burn that blue hedgehog for eternity if he wanted to."

"So that's your plan, we're not going to let you," Silver threatened

"Who's this person with you, I doubt they're going to prove much competition," Eggman laughed

"You'll regret that," you speak with an angry expression

"Ah, you're part of G.U.N aren't you, I've seen that uniform before, low in the ranks I assume. I bet you've heard about that ruin and Mephiles"

"You know about that?" You ask, a little taken aback

"You idiots don't know that you don't actually have the Scepter of Darkness," Eggman roared with laughter

"Actually I do!" you shout back

"Oh, so you know what you actually have then right?"

"No, we erm, no we don't," you lowered your head embarrassed

"Too bad I'm not spoiling things for you."

Silver suddenly charged towards Eggman using telekinesis to flip him upside down. Eggman raged embarrassed and light headed, "I'll flip you around the room if you don't tell us what it is Eggman," Silver laughed

"No Silver I'm not giving in!" Eggman was banged against all corners around his lab until he finally gave up, all battered and bruised, "Ok, ok just stop Silver please."

"I don't believe you, I'm keeping you hovering here until you tell us" Silver looked serious now.

"Fine, here's a history lesson. There was a time where the power of the chaos emeralds were more than what they are worth to us now. There was a theory that their power could be contained, hundreds of scientists worked to get the exact replica so there was no need for people to fight over the emeralds anymore. To contain it they had to make something that could hold immense power, and that ruin you have is one of these seven. The Scepter of Darkness was created based on these ruins because to hold Mephiles' power you needed something strong. I know you have an idea of the amount of power Mephiles holds, so imagine the power that these 7 ruins contain. Mephiles wants them, are you happy? Put me down!"

"Mephiles IS back then," Silver looked shocked

"What, you didn't know that?" Eggman sighed, "I regret telling you now"

"How do you know this Eggman?" Silver wondered

"I was the one that smashed him out of the Scepter"

**I love cliff hangers sorry ;D**


End file.
